Bad Blood
by hatsudami
Summary: Dick thought that he made the right decision by getting back together with Barbara until he comes face to face with Barbara's dark side which makes him begin to question his relationship with her. As if that wasn't enough, drama begins to unfold within the Team
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place around the timing of Season 2 with a couple of major differences from the show itself. Eren's secret that I hinted at in that headcanon post would be revealed here. This is after Episode 5 of Season 2**

Dick sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. The rest of the OG Titans just finished yelling at him because of Rose and the potential danger she could bring thanks to Slade being her dad. As if that isn't enough, he probably let Jason die. Now he misses the good old days when drama or this sorts did not happen. Afterall he is trying to be a decent and better person but his demons keep on chasing him, threatening to put him back in that dark spot that he was in before. Part of it had to do with a huge void missing in his life. Basically a certain special someone in his life.

"Grayson?"

It was then that his thoughts get distracted by the sound of that familiar voice. _No fucking way._

He turns around to see a certain familiar brunette wearing a green T-Shirt and brown pants and brown loafers with a long black cloak. The boy's hair was packed up in a manbun reminiscent of their younger years.

Dick could not believe his eyes. "Eren?" The other boy smiles softly and walks over to his friend and hugs him. Dick immediately embraces the boy and hugs him back tight. "I...I really missed you my beloved Black Pearl."

Eren grins at this. It has been a while he heard Dick call him that nickname. "That I could tell." says Eren as he lets go of him. Dick takes the moment to properly look at the boy in question. Eren was a lot taller now, about 3 inches taller than he was. His uniquely beautiful teal colored eyes hadn't changed one bit though they seemed to have somewhat lost the spark they once had. As if that wasn;y worrying enough, the boy sported a much more skinner frame haven lost a lot of weight. Now Dick begins to feel bad about not bothering to look for Eren at all. Especially if one remembers how tight they used to be back when they were kids. It seems that the public pressure must have gotten to him.

It was then that Dick notices a bruise by the side of his lip. "What happened there?" he says, pointing out the bruise. Eren tenses up at this. He did not think that Dick would notice that and he is not prepared to tell him the actual truth about what happened. "I hit myself whilst shaving." he lied.

Dick raises an eyebrow. He could tell that Eren was not telling the truth but he might as let it slide...for now.

"Really?" Eren nods. "Yes. I guess I am still my good old clumsy self." says Eren as he laughs nervously in order to brush things off .Dick simply shakes his head. "How about we go get some drinks? We've got a lot of catching up to do." says Dick as he takes the boy's hand and leads him to a nearby bar.

The duo soon settle down by the bar. "So, what's been up with you? Heard you left Gotham." says Eren. Dick sighs. "Yeah. Had a fallout with Bruce and decided to leave in order to find myself." he says. Eren nods. "That makes sense. Every kid would have that moment in their life."

Dick stares at Eren. "Ever had that moment?" Eren smirks smugly. "Me going to Karakura was pretty much that." Dick simply chuckles and sips some booze.

"Ah the Tokyo Kids stuff huh?" Eren nods. "Yeah but all that was a long time ago. I am no longer that shiny idol anymore. Not after that accident."

Dick raises an eyebrow. "What accident?" Eren stares at him. "So you didn't hear? No one told you about the car accident that killed 3 of my band mates?" Dick's eyes widened in shock. Could it be possible that Donna and the remaining Titans knew about this but never bothered to tell him?

"Did you tell any of my friends about that?" Dick asked. Eren stares at his drink for a moment before answering. "I tried contacting them but I guess they changed their numbers and stuff."

Dick nods at this and takes Eren's hand, blue eyes staring into Eren's teal eyes. Eren smiles brightly at his friend.

"I know that I fucked up but I am willing to make things right between us again. You just have to trust me ok?" Eren nods. "Ok. Will take your word for it."

Dick and Eren soon arrive at Eren's old apartment in San Francisco a couple minutes later which is where Eren is currrently living in. "Hope to meet up with you this weekend." says Dick. Eren nods as he opens the car door. "Likewise." he says. It was then that he and Dick finally get around to do what it was that they always desired to do. Dick leans forward and gently pulls Eren closer, kissing him on the cheeks. Eren was shocked as he did not expect Dick to pull that stunt but he loved it nevertheless.

"Grew a backbone did ya?" Eren teased. Dick simply laughs. "Instincts Eren." Eren nods and gets out of the car and walks off to his apartment but stops and blows a kiss at Dick and winks at him. Dick simply shakes his head. Eren certainly hasn't changed that much. Still the same old fucking tease.

At Titan Tower, Kory gives Rachel some coffee with loads of sugar in it. "There you go Rachel." she says giving it to the girl who happily drinks it. Garfield simply chuckles.

At that moment, Dick walks in, his phone in hand. Rachel notices him and rushes over to him. "There you are." she says. Dick looks up and smiles. "Hey Rachel. You good?" She nods.

Kory grins and hugs Dick. "So how have you been?" she asked. Dick sighed. "I am alright I guess. Bumped into an old friend of mine." he says. Kory nods. "Ah I see."

Back at Eren's apartment, the boy drops to his knees and breaks down in tears. _I cannot keep on lying to Dick but at the same time, I know he would abandon me. Just like everyone else. They are right. I am a monster. And monsters like me should be killed._

After crying his heart out, he heads to the kitchen, grabs a knife and some bottles of wine and begins to drown his sorrows away by drinking heavily and slits his wrists, groaning in pain as the blood begins to flow. He lies down on the floor, not bothering to drag himself to the room.

The next day, Dick tries to call Eren but said boy does not pick up his phone. _That's strange. Usually he would pick up the phone unless he was busy and if he was busy, his manager would pick the call. But judging from what he said, it seems that he might have retired from the industry._

Rachel notices him staring at his phone and asks, "What's wrong Dick?" Dick just shakes his head. "Just worried about an old friend of mine. Might have to go check on him." he says and walks off.

Kory walks into the surveillance room. "Anything yet?" she asked. Garfield shakes his head. "Nothing yet." He continues to search and then stumbles upon an old surveillance camera footage from three days ago. He then plays the footage and is shocked to see a familiar face. And said face was battered by a much shorter man who ambushed him in a nightclub.

"Wait...isn't that that famous popstar Eren Jaeger and that rockstar dude he used to date Levi Ackerman?" Gar pointed out. Kory looks at the video, eyes widened in shock. "That looks like him alright. Donna told me that he and Eren were close." Rachel walks into the room. "Maybe that is the friend Dick was referring to because he was calling him but he did not pick up his calls."

Kory stares at her and then back at the screen. "Dick probably found out about what happened to the guy and might have gone off to check on him which makes sense considering what happened to him here."

Meanwhile, Dick arrives at Eren's house and knocks on the door. "Eren you in there? It's me Dick." No response. _Ok now I am scared._

He then twists the knob, surprised to find the door open. He walks into the room and gasps once he finds Eren on the floor, completely knocked out with bottles of wine surrounding him and a bloody knife.

"Oh my...Eren what have you done to yourself?" He quickly places an emergency call for him. _I cannot lose yet another friend. _He then calls the other Titans, Bruce and of course Eren's family and the rest of Aogiri plus Armin.

**So there you have it. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is where the My Immortal shit begins here because Babs is about to give us a proper introduction. Heaven have mercy *facepalms***

Wassup all, the name's Barbara Gordon, daughter of James Gordon Senior and his Wife *coughs* ex-wife Barbara Eileen Gordon because he is now married to Amanda Gordon who is more of my mother than my real mother ever was thank you very much. Ok why do I have to share my name with that bitch?! Sure she is my mum but that does not excuse her dumping dad for the Paralympian bastard or at least that's what she thinks. If he is really a Paralympian because she should explain those cheap Nike knockoffs he wears. Now what is that man's name again? It matters not actually because they are a bunch of poor fools compared to Dad and I. You see, Father used to be a Police Commissioner which certainly did not pay him shit. So imagine his shock when he discovers that not only is his stupid ex-wife is an actual wife, making me what dem Brits calls a Muggleborn witch. Now what do we Americans call it? Hmmm...don't know and do not care.

Sounds fancy eh?

Well hold on because there is still more to this story.

Now Father discovered this secret after he receives a visit from none other than the Principal (HE IS NOT THE HEADMASTER YOU IMBECILES!), Mr Luscious Fox WHAT?! THAT IS HOW HE SPELLS HIS NAME! This guy gave me a letter with my enrollment to Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardy which is the American equivalent of Hogwarts (Hogwarts sucks so you can all shut up!)

At first daddy dearest did not want me to go but I forced him to accept it because I shall not pass up an opportunity like this so he accepted. Anyways, we both discovered that mum was loaded as she and that Paralympian had a lot of money, not just in terms of No-Maj wealth but also Wizardy wealth. And so we both schemed to get our hands on that dough. How we accomplished it is all up to your interpretation.

Still we are both rich and now on par with the Wayne Family in terms of wealth. No the Waynes are not richer than us. DO NOT EVER SAY THAT!

Anyways, the rest is history. I am now a student at Ilvermony and I am now in my final year. Not like it matters regardless of my brains of course. Anyways enough of that, let's go into more interesting details like fashion.

Now I do not appear to be the type to be interested in fashion because I inherited father's boring ass looks though I have mum's red hair. BLEARGHH!

Anyways, ignoring my hidoues glasses which I turned into cool fashionable ones, don't ask how. And I always wear head to toe designer clothes, preferably Louis Vuitton and Gucci with a bit of Coco Chanel.

I do not wear anything else. Plus I listen to Hilary Duff a lot and wear red and pink together. P.S: IF YOU ARE GOFFINK, THEN FUCK OFF!

Anyways gotta go, Have a busy day of shopping tata losers!

**Oh this will be fun xD.**


End file.
